


A Love Letter to Kid

by kinnie_moment



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love Letters, Soul Eater References, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinnie_moment/pseuds/kinnie_moment
Summary: title is self explanatory.
Relationships: Black Star/Death the Kid, Crona/Death the Kid, Death the Kid/Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn/Death the Kid, i accidentally made this vauge so it can be seen as any ship u want shawties, it was originally deathsoul tho LMAO yes i am mentally ill thanks for asking
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	A Love Letter to Kid

**Author's Note:**

> another soul eater one shot ??? unfortunately yeah 

I love you.

I love your smile, the few times you show it. It can be cute, it can be seductive, it can be so comforting. You said that I’m the only one who really makes you smile. I wear that like it’s a medal of honor. 

I love your hair, even if you don’t. It’s soft and well kept. It frames your face perfectly. Whenever you fall asleep on me I have to run my fingers through it. I love the soft hums you make when you wake up because of it.

I love your voice. Every time you call my name or tell me you love me I could melt. You always know what to say when I’m upset. You always whisper calm words into my ears and I always feel better.

I love your eyes. The golden color is my favorite in the world. They can be so strict, intimidating, yet they can be so warm and kind.

I love the way you fight. For someone with so much power, your movements are incredibly graceful and smooth. I’m constantly in awe of you. The sight of you kicking ass is incredibly attractive. 

I love how strong you are. Mentally and physically. You’ve been through so much, yet you still stand strong and help others to do the same. You’ve got so much on your shoulders, yet I’ve never seen you break.

I love you. I’ll protect you the best I can, though I know you’re more than capable of taking care of yourself.

I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> bye this was much shorter then i thought it would be LMFAOSKFHN
> 
> was this just an excuse to gush about how much i love kid?????? maybe. yeah. 
> 
> anyways this can be seen as any ship so feel free to comment whichever one you read it as :) i originally wrote it about deathsoul but im genuinely such a multishipper LMAO im not even surprised my dumbass accidentally made this so vague


End file.
